House Glass
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent odio est, bibendum quis dignissim sed, viverra eu leo. Sed nibh arcu, ornare sed ultricies a, varius eu nibh. Morbi in nisi vitae ipsum mattis porttitor vel consequat leo. In non quam ac nisl maximus malesuada id a ipsum. Integer non pulvinar dolor. Phasellus et diam nulla. Aliquam euismod nisl lacus, id pharetra eros vestibulum eget. Integer pellentesque vestibulum lorem id vehicula. Nulla lacinia dignissim purus, quis auctor erat vulputate luctus. Pellentesque cursus lectus ac dolor laoreet, a lacinia enim ultrices. Ut libero ipsum, rhoncus a sodales euismod, facilisis ac tortor. Vestibulum rhoncus nisi in mauris pellentesque tempor. History The name Glass can be traced through a long and deeply tangled history with Charr and Separatists, however the greatest contribution that they are known for is to current magical theory and techniques. The first known ancestor is Alaric Glass, celebrated Professor and archivist at the Nolani Academy in Ascalon, born sixty-eight years pre-Searing. Having been noted by his colleagues as the fore-most magical theorist and professor of his time, his work in magical theory can be traced to modern day magical use. Having the good sense to gather his things in the face of the attacking Charr, Alaric managed to save much of his notes and flee to Rin, arriving to find only his teen-aged grandson, Aurus, alive. With that, he and Aurus opted to flee Ascalon with Prince Rurik. Alaric's death by hypothermia left Aurus the only of his name. A boy embittered by the death of his family, he remained in Ascalon Settlement until his 18th birthday in 1079; choosing war over love, he leaves his grandfather's notes behind with his childhood sweetheart, Marcheline LeBlanc and joined up with fledgling Seraph, where he could satisfy his rage. Meanwhile, using Alaric's notes, Marcheline establishes a small tutelage among the young minds of Ascalon Settlement. Nearly a decade and a half passes before Aurus returns to Ascalon Settlement, where under the united Kryta he is ennobled by Queen Salma for his efforts among the Seraph and the White Mantle and became Lord Aurus Glass. Emboldened by his new name, he tracked down Marcheline who had left only a few weeks prior, for the Durmand Priory. He found her and six-weeks-later, bound by their long-awaited love, they are married. Over the next 150 years, the House of Glass flourishes among the Priory and Seraph alike, until eventually twins, Asher and Alastor are born the elder sons of Lord Adolph, who settled his family outside of Ascalon Settlement at Parliament Hill. Born to Adolph also, are his daughters, Astoria and Alessia and other sons, Archer and Alarick. Properties Parliament Hill Parliament Hill is the grand estate of the House Glass located high on a hill overlooking Ascalon Settlement, at the northern cliff-face of the Witherflank River. The place includes guard housing, servant’s dorms, a mother’s estate for Elizabeth Glass and an expansive open air courtyard with a glass brick ceiling It is comprised of five floors and a cupola. Each floor accommodates one of the four different families of House Glass, even though most of them no longer live there. Many of the Glass grandchildren, despite their age differences grew up and resided here together as children. The campus which the house resides on also includes a large garden with a small stream that flows through it and down the cliff face into the river below. Just beyond the gardens, nestled with the magnolia trees sits a tower called the Owlery which is home to all of the owls bread and kept by the House Glass. Some of these famous birds are known to sell for upwards of 200 gold. Glass Academy for Boys and Girls The Professor's Village The Professor’s Village is a small settling along the coastal cliffs of Lake Gendarr, north east of the Glass Academy for Boys and Girls. Most of the homes here are small, single-bedroom houses or flats above the market area of the village. Many of the professors who teach at the school live here during the school year. The village is under the protective spell that cloaks the school to prevent from centaur and pirate attacks. Pearl Cottage A sizable dwelling, Pearl Cottage is the current home of the family of Lady Anita (neé Glass) and Lord Lothair Mirra that sits on the river that feeds Clayent Falls, in Queensdale near the Township of Claypool. It was once the home of Adolph and Elizabeth Glass before Adolph ascended to the headship of House Glass. It features a large garden that includes the famous House Glass magnolia trees with a sign hanging from it’s kissing gate that reads: Pearl Cottage '' '''Silver Rill' Silver Rill is the river-walk town-home that formerly belonged to Lady Astoria and Admiral Edmund Langdon, located on the Inner Harbor in Lion’s Arch. It is the second newest of the House Glass properties, complete with river way access via rowboat and a small backyard with a patio and access to the street. Since the death of both the Lady and the Admiral, the house has stood vacant. The Scrape The Scrape is a luxury condo overlooking Rurikton. Purchased somewhat before their travels, Alastor procured the penthouse for his wife Helena that would serve as a separate dwelling for her alone. It is current under use by Lady Alivia Glass. Trivia